


LIVE

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Lost Girl (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, WE DON'T ACCEPT THESE DEATHS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: I'm SO disappointed in the BlindspotSeason Premier, where once again,the show-runners/writers have decided torob of us of a beloved character just asthey about to embark on a great romance:I'm also taking issue with shows that arecancelled after one season, or two seasons justas the main characters are about to take a criticalstep forward...
Comments: 23
Kudos: 27





	1. PREVIEW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Shipperpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperpole/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [16lena246](https://archiveofourown.org/users/16lena246/gifts), [Agent_Elena_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Elena_Carter/gifts), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to expect in future  
> submissions. Requests are  
> accepted.

EDGAR READE BLINDSPOT

Uber-Villaness Madeline Burke takes over the  
National Law Enforcement, after framing the  
Critical Response Team for crimes against the  
U.S. While hiding in Iceland, making plans to clear  
their names, Madeline orders a drone attack, levelling  
their hide-out and killing Reade. NOT IN MY AU!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

LUCAS RIPLEY STATION 19

The show-runners decided against all logic to kill  
this ...ICONIC character off of a show which greatly  
misses his presence. The way the character development  
and story-writing has deteriorated, he's much-needed.  
I and many others (THANK YOU!) are making sure that  
in OUR AU the great Lucas Ripley lives on.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

HALE SANTIAGO LOST GIRL

Hale Santiago-Clan Zamora should have had the opportunity  
to fulfill his great love with Kenzie-PLEASE, someone-  
explain to me why whomever was in charge didn't allow  
BO to use Kenzie's aura to bring him back...I don't accept  
the reason that Bo gave, and so HALE SANTIAGO,  
CLAN OF ZAMORA gets the life he deserves

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

PHIL COULSON AGENTS OF SH.I.E.L.D

I don't know if in the Marvel Universe Coulson died and was  
re-incarnated over and over-I'm not that familiar with The Avengers  
or the MU, for that matter.

.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

DEREK MONTGOMERY GREY'S ANATOMY

This was just STUPID-should never have happened. In  
my AU, it doesn't.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

ANDREW GARNER AGENTS OF S.H.E.I.L.D.

Turning Andrew int LASH...I didn't agree: he and MELINDA MAY  
were so clearly in love, in my opinion. I don't want them to end,  
and therefore they won't.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

This is a PREVIEW of what to expect in the actual fics, which I'll be adding  
this weekend. I know that I've missed some, so please comment and let  
me know which 🚢 of yours was sunk by a SR/Writer/Network

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

VERA JUAREZ TORCHWOOD

These two had serious 🔥 on-screen, in my opinion. If I'm correct, she dies a fiery  
after a mere three episodes. NOT ACCPTING IT.


	2. RAIN HELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning of Zapata and  
> Reade's journey back to one another...  
> I promised that NO ONE ON THE TEAM  
> DIES- and I'll keep that promise

My love, just thinking about you baby  
Just blows my mind  
My love, just thinking about you baby  
Just blows my mind all the time

"Baby, this is my promise to you...I will KEEP LIVING, and I'll  
KEEP FIGHTING...Madeline Burke and all her minions will  
pay for what they did...te lo juro..." Tasha Zapata wipes her face with  
both hands, and doesn't manage to get half of the tears steaming down  
her pinched and drawn face. Patterson, sitting nearby with her arms  
clasped tightly around her best friend, is nearly as distraught, fighting  
to bite back the urge to SCREAM her rage, her grief, to the heavens;  
she remains under control though-she has to, for Tasha...

"You were the best of me, of US, and after I take my vengeance on those  
who took you from me, I'll serve my penance-to live alone, without  
love. Your love is all that I need, for the short time that we had. You  
SAVED MY LIFE, and I don't mean just in the tunnel. We always swore  
to each other that we'd protect the other at ALL COSTS...you kept your  
promise, Amor Mio-I always knew that you would.

. 

I love you. I didn't tell you that enough...I will though, from now on. I LOVE  
YOU. I don't know how to live without you, but I don't have choice...I'd be  
with you now, except"...she touches the slight baby bump with one hand.  
holding tight to Patterson with the other. 'At least I have our BABY...at least THAT...  
leave it to you to knock me up when we're running for our lives, and not an OB  
in sight!"

She, Patterson, and Rich share a laugh; and none of them feel guilty about it...

My love, just thinking about you baby  
Just blows my mind  
My love, just thinking about you baby  
Just blows my mind all the time

"Tasha, that was beautiful:. Rich is honestly heartbroken, as are they all.

'Do you think he hears me?" The broken Latina seems desperate to know Rich's  
opinion. The devastated look on his face, and the slow realization-the pain and  
loss in his eyes showed her a different side of the IT genius.

He says softly "I do. That love that you too shared...it transcends time, and distance...  
he's watching over us, guiding us. I bet he'll even chime in on the name you choose  
for your Little One."

"Thank you, Rich. That means so much." And she starts to cry again...they hold hands, and  
cry together. 'Don't mention it, She Whose Name Must Not Be Mentioned."  
Then, softly, SWEETLY in her ear. "TASHA..."

You've been my friend and you've been my lover, oh lord  
Honey you're everything I need  
You've made my love so strong now I know where I belong  
Oh girl you'll never have to worry  
Oh baby any more, any more  
My love, just thinking about you baby  
Just blows my mind  
My love, just thinking about you baby  
Just blows my mind all the time

////////////////////////////////////////////////

LATER.....

Tashsa Zapta comes out of the room she 'sleeps' in, very slowly, with a football that  
Rich Dot Com somehow was able to get hold of: an autographed game ball from Reade's  
Michigan days-cradled in her arms.

"Reade's alive", she tells The Wellers, Patterson, and Rich. "I KNOW IT. He's calling to me."

"TASH..." Kurt's voice sounds thoroughly husked out; his eyes sorrowful, and near brimming.  
'Tash..."

"No. HE IS. I know it. We need ta go find him."

Patterson blurts, "Babe...we were THERE...we-we...watched...the cave in..."

"Reade wants me to come get him. He's hurt-BADLY HURT, but alive. I'm going."

Rich says, "Tasha...this destroys me to say to you: DESTROYS ME...but Reade..."

"Don't you say it. DON'T. I'm telling you that in my SOUL Reade's hurt and needs extract.  
I know what I know. If no one wants to help me, I'll go alone."

"Kurt: we can't let her go", Jane whispers to Kurt.

Hesitantly, Rich says, "If a body was pulled from that rubble Ice Cream would know..."

"NO! We can't risk it!", Kurt bellows.

"HAZLO RICH...DO IT!", Zapata says.

From Jane: "RICH!"

"LOOK!," Rich explodes. "If there's the remotest possibility that Reade survived..."

"He holds the record for most games with a a catch", Zapata murmurs, stroking the  
football lovingly. "12 years later, no one has broken it...his nephew came close, once..."

"Check it out, Rich", Patterson says. "Don't leave..."

"...Tracks?" Rich scoffs. "Yeah...right!..." chuckling, he leaves the room, genuinely  
amused at the thought o RICH DOT COM leaving 'tracks'...

////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> ////////////////////////////////////////
> 
> Te Lo Juro: I promise you
> 
> ////////////////////////////////////////
> 
> Amor Mio" My Love
> 
> ////////////////////////////////////////


	3. I NEED YOU TO LIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning of Victoria and  
> Ripley's journey back to one another...  
> I promised that NO ONE DIES- and  
> I'll keep that promise

As agitated as she is, Victoria Ripley tells herself to remain CALM-for  
Lucas.They have been cautioned by Teddy Altman that he must remain  
calm, no matter what. and she will NOT cause him any undue stress.  
He's here because of a promise he made when they married: to always protect  
her, even at the cost of his own life. At the five alarm fire, a few days ago, Lucas  
entered the structure, breaking protocol and against the admonition of his best friend  
(Captain Robert Sullivan) to locate her and Dean Miller, trapped inside when a weight  
bearing wall collapsed. As she was almost out of air, and Dean as well, Lucas removed  
his mask (also against protocol) until both had a chance to change-out the air tanks he  
brought in (and HE-Ripley-had a chance to inhale some of the hazardous chemicals released  
by the fire)...

By the time the three get outside, The Chief is wheezing; " _WARREN!"_ , nearly  
out of her mind, and panicking. Warren and Jackson Avery immediately load him into the  
PRT truck, after placing an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth and begin treating him  
him for the effects of _chemical pneumonia_...'PRT19 to base: we are enroute to  
Grey-Sloan with a patient who has breathed unknown amount and type of chemical fumes  
fumes...symptoms are shortness of breath and disorientation, also rapid pulse...ETA 8  
minutes!"

"Base to PRT19...copy that-Grey Sloan has been advised and are prepped for your arrival,"  
Jules Karr reports in her clipped Australian accent. Remembering something, she notifies  
Grey Sloan: "Be advised that PRT19's patient is CHIEF LUCAS RIPLEY."

"ROBERT-I mean CAPTAIN-I have to go with him-PLEASE!"

Vic is on the verge of losing it.

"Go with Andy and Bishop in the Aid Car", Sullivan replies. Then: "GIBSON! take control of  
Sector 5 recovery!"

Andrea Herrera pauses long enough to quip to her Marido (Spouse): "Should you address me as  
'Andy' instead of **Lieutenant** on scenes, Captain, Sir?"

"Didn't I assign you to accompany Ripley to Grey Sloan, **Lieutenant**?" he  
responds gruffly, then winks.

His wife blows him a kiss, then hurries after Vic.

(continued)

(continued)


	4. Chapter 4

Hale Santiago's funeral...

"HALE SANTIAGO-HOUSE OF ZAMORA...I loved you so, and  
I love you still...I do. When you asked me to marry you, I wanted  
to say yes...I was going to say yes...and then you were taken from me.  
I'm, so sorry about that. If only I could have those precious minutes  
back...you showed me how to LIVE-really live; how to enjoy life.

I was wandering, a true LOST GIRL. and you befriended me,  
became my confidant, and then my lover. I didn't get a chance to  
say yes the way I wanted to, and so I'm say it NOW-with the permission  
of Clan Zamora."

She looks to Hale's Father and Sister, who both nod. "I say YES, I will marry  
you, Hale. I say being your wife would be my supreme honour-the greatest  
honour of my life. I say that the child I'm carrying will be BANE of any enemies  
of the Clan of Zamora. I say that I will love you until I die...and beyond."

"He will be called STURGESS HALE SANTIAGO, his noble name Baronet  
William Haley François Santiago II Blood Baronet of the Clan Zamora...he will  
hold that banner high, and I will ensure that he knows from where he is descended.

"You once said to me: '"From the moment we met and I saw who you are through those  
ridiculously beautiful blue eyes, I knew you were the one. Nobody makes me laugh like you do.  
Nobody makes me want to be a better man. No one does the exact opposite of everything that I say  
like you do'...thank you for that. I love you, Baby...I'll see you soon."

continued


End file.
